Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1
Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Twilight Sparkle wird damit beauftragt, nach Ponyville zu reisen, um dort Freundschaften zu schließen. Dort trifft sie die Ponys Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity und Fluttershy. Doch ein altes Unheil zieht herauf. Inhalt Die Geschichte der zwei Schwestern In einem alten Buch steht geschrieben, wie vor langer Zeit, im magischen Land Equestria zwei Schwestern regierten. Die ältere der beiden lies jeden Tag die Sonne aufgehen. Die jüngere den Mond. So sorgten sie für Gleichgewicht in ihrem Königreich und für ihre Untertanen, die verschiedenen Ponyarten. Doch mit der Zeit wurde die jüngere eifersüchtig, da die Ponys den Tag genossen und die Nacht verschliefen. Daher weigerte sie sich eines Nachts, den Mond wieder untergehen zu lassen. Die Verbitterung hatte sie in ein boshaftes Pferd der Finsternis verwandelt, ''Nightmare Moon''. Sie wollte ewige Nacht über Equestria bringen, deshalb blieb der älteren Schwester nichts anderes übrig, als die Elemente der Harmonie, die mächtigste Magie Equestrias, gegen ihre Schwester anzuwenden. Mit deren Hilfe konnte sie Nightmare besiegen und verbannte sie für alle Zeit auf den Mond. Fortan regierte die ältere Schwester über beides, Sonne und Mond. So konnte sie die Harmonie in Equestria wiederherstellen, die bis zum heutigen Tag währt. Als Twilight Sparkle diese Kapitel gelesen hat, fällt ihr ein, schon mal was von den Elementen gehört zu haben Die Prophezeiung von Nightmare Moon Als Twilight auf ihrem Heimweg nachdenkt, laufen ihr Twinkleshine, Minuette und Lemon Hearts über den weg die sie zu einer Party einladen die Moon Dancer organisiert hat. Aber Twilight lehnt ab, weil sie noch viel zu tun hat. Dies erweckt bei Twinkel den Eindruck, dass sich Twiligth mehr für Bücher als Freunde interessiert. Unterdessen Stürmt Twilight nach Hause, wo ihr Assistent Spike, ein Baby Drache, gerade ein Geschenk für Moon Dancer besorgt hat, was bei Twilights Ankunft etwas lädiert wird. Aber dafür hat Twilight gerade keine Zeit und sucht nach Informationen über die Elemente. Der erste Eintrag dazu verweist auf das Pferd im Mond. Angeblich ein Altes Ponymärchen, in dem erzählt wird, wie einst ein mächtiges Pony Equestria übernehmen wollte, das von den Elementen der Harmonie besiegt und auf den Mond verbannt wurde. Weiterhin erzählt die Legende, dass dem Pony am längsten Tag im tausendsten Jahr die Sterne bei der Flucht helfen werden. Schnell versucht Twilight mit einer Nachricht, die Spike verschickte, Prinzessin Celestia zu warnen, denn bei dem Pferd im Mond handelt es sich um Nightmare Moon und die bevorstehenden Sommersonnenfeier jährt sich diesmal zum tausendsten mal. Die Antwort Celestias fällt etwas ernüchternd aus. Die Prinzessin findet das Twilight aufhören muss ständig in verstaubten Büchern zu lesen. Ankunft in Ponyville Prinzessin Celestia entsendet Twilight, begleitet von Spike, mit zwei Aufträgen. Erstens: die Vorbereitungen zur Sommersonnenfeier zu überwachen, die diese Jahr in Ponyville gefeiert wird. Zweitens: soll Twilight neue Freunde finden. Aber Twilight kann sich mit keinem von beiden anfreunden. Celestias Erlaubnis, dass sie in einer Bibliothek wohnen darf, ist da auch nur ein schwacher Trost. Denn für Twilight gilt es eine Katastrophe zu verhindern, die nicht warten wird bis sie Freunde hat. Also will Twilight die Vorbereitungen schnell abhaken. Trotzdem kann Spike sie überzeugen es wenigstens mal zu versuchen und mit jemanden zu reden. Dumm nur, dass das erste Pony, das sie treffen, Pinkie Pie, nach nur einem Wort plötzlich schnell das Weite sucht. Applejack Erster Punkt auf der offiziellen Sommersonnenfeier Aufpassercheckliste ist das Festessen auf der Plantage Sweet Apple Acres, wo sich Applejack gerade um ein paar Bottiche Äpfel kümmert und sich freut, Twilights Bekanntschaft zu machen. Als Twilight erklärt wegen dem Essen fürs Fest da zu sein, darf sie gleich mal Kosten und die ganze Apple-Familie kennen lernen. Zwar will sich Twilight nach dem ersten Bissen schon aus dem Staub machen, da alles unter Kontrolle ist, doch kann sie Apple Bloom, Applejacks kleiner Schwester mit den großen Augen nicht absagen, und bleibt zum Brunch. Rainbow Dash Mit vollem Bauch schleppt sich Twilight hinter Spike zum nächsten Punkt, dem Wetter. Der Himmel soll nämlich frei sein und darum soll sich eine gewisse Rainbow Dash kümmern, die gleich mal in Twilight rein kracht und sie beide in eine Schlammpfütze bugsiert. Doch im Hufumdrehen hat Rainbow sie beide wieder sauber, Auch wenn es dabei Twilights Mähne verwuschelt. Aber das ist jetzt egal, wo es doch noch haufenweise Wolken am Himmel gibt. Rainbow erklärt, dass sie die nach ihrem Training wegräumen wollte. Ihrem Training für die Wonderbolts, Equestrias überragendste Flieger, denen Rainbow nur zu gerne zeigen würde was sie drauf hat. Nur sieht Twilight da Schwarz, da die Wonderbolts wohl keinen Pegasus nehmen der den Himmel nicht mal einen Tag Wolkenfrei halten kann. Das lässt Rainbow nicht auf sich sitzen und wischt denn ganzen Himmel in nur Zehn Sekunden blank, was Twilight und Spike die Sprache verschlägt. Rarity Als drittes wird nach der Dekoration im Rathaus gesehen, an der Rarity gerade die letzten Feinheiten abstimmt. Spike verguckt sich sofort in das Einhorn, der beim Anblick von Twilight der Schreck in die Glieder fährt. Twilight denkt, dass es an ihre Mähne liegt, doch Rarity meinte ihre eigenen. Nichtsdestotrotz bringt sie Twilight in ihren Laden, die Carousel Boutique, für ein Umstyling. Als Rarity hört, dass Twilight aus Canterlot kommt, ist sie hin und weg. Ist es doch einer von Raritys Träumen an diesem Hort von Glamour und Kultur zu leben. In einem günstigen Moment verschwinden Twilight und Spike so schnell und heimlich sie können, bevor es noch ans Fellfärben geht. Fluttershy Der letzte Punkt ist die Musik zur Feier. Dafür Vorgesehen ist ein Singvogelchor, der vom Pegasus Fluttershy dirigiert wird, welche aber so schüchtern ist, dass sie Twilight nicht mal ihren Namen laut sagen kann. Aber als sie Spike sieht schlägt die Schüchternheit schlagartig in Begeisterung für den Baby Drachen um. Am liebsten würde sie Spikes ganze Lebensgeschichte hören, die er auch bereitwillig erzählt. Fluttershy lauscht den ganzen Weg zur Bibliothek, in der Twilight und Spike sich einquartiert haben. Hier versucht Twilight erfolgreich Fluttershy abzuwimmeln, in dem sie vorgibt, dass Spike jetzt ins Bett muss. Pinkie Pie Twilight will drinnen jetzt nach Beweisen für Nightmare Moons Rückkehr forschen und das letzte, was sie da gebrauchen kann, ist ein Haufen Ponys, der versucht sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Da geht eine Überraschungsparty los. Die hat Pinkie Pie, dass Pony, das Twilight bei ihrer Ankunft begrüßte, spontan auf die Beine gestellt und jeden dazu eingeladen, damit Twilight jede menge Freunde hat und nicht einsam ist. Während Pinkies Erklärung gönnt sich Twilight was zu trinken, erwischt aber leider eine Flasche scharfer Soße, mit der zu erwartenden Wirkung. Twilights Zimmer Twilight hat sich in ihr Bett zurückgezogen und versucht etwas Ruhe zu finden, als Spike kommt um sie zur Party zu hohlen. Doch Twilight hat dafür gerade keinen Sinn, da ja in der heutigen Nacht Nightmare Moons Flucht vom Mond geschehen soll. Twilight hofft inständig, dass die Geschichte wirklich nur ein altes Ponymärchen ist. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit für den Höhepunkt der Sommersonnenfeier, den Sonnenaufgang. Die Rückkehr von Nightmare Moon Alle Ponys haben sich zum großen Moment, in dem Prinzessin Celestia die Sonne feierlich aufgehen lässt, im Rathaus versammelt. Während Twilight beobachtet wie ihre Befürchtungen wahr werden, kündigt die Bürgermeisterin Prinzessin Celestia an, die aber gar nicht mehr da ist. Dafür erscheint Nightmare Moon, die mit Blitz und Donner die ewige Nacht ausruft. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:25: Das Bild wie Celestia und Luna sich zusammen um den Tag-Nacht-Wechsel kümmern ähnelt dem Yin-Yang Symbol. *Z. 02:40:Twilights Canterlotbehausung ist angelehnt an den mythischen Elfenbeinturm der Wissenschaft. Einem Geistigen Ort der Abgeschiedenheit *Z. 03:34:Die Bezeichnung Das Pferd im Mond ist eine Ableitung von Der Mann im Mond. *Z. 12:21:Eines der Kostüme in die Rarity Twilight steckt sieht aus wie die Freiheitsstatue im Hafen von New York. *Z. 13:08: Twilight nennt Spike Casanova eine Heute gebräuchliche Bezeichnung für Leute die gerne mit hübschen Mädchen anbändeln. Entstanden durch den Lebenswandel des Italieners Giacomo Casanova. *Z. 19:50: Einer von Pinkies Rateversuche zu Nightmer Moons Namen lautet Black Stuti, eine Anspielung auf Anna Sewell's Buch Black Beauty von 1877. Navboxen en:Friendship is Magic, part 1 es:La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte it:L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte no:Vennskap er ren magi, del 1 pl:Przyjaźń to Magia ru:Магия дружбы, часть 1 sv:Vänskap är magisk, del 1 Kategorie:Erste Staffel